vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
RPGenie
I'll never give up in my fight 'til the future is bright! RPGenie was a stable composed of Lucina, Shantae, and Terra Branford. With each of them having suffered at the hands of The New Witch Order, their objective was to take down the trio of witches and end their villainous acts throughout the Female Division. They met their goal on January 2, 2015. On that same night, Shantae and Lucina became WVGCW Co-Op Champions, ending Still Alive's year-long reign. All three were considered champions under the "Three Bird" Rule, which allowed them to claim the record for most defenses of that title. Lucina invited Sheena to join the group in Season 7 to help battle The Future Four. However, she would betray the group for her Tag Team partner Rydia, who had the Money in the Bank contract, stealing their Co-Op titles in the process. The team disbanded at Breakdown 777 after losing a second time to The Summoners. In the VGCW: Female Division 'Season 4: Id~Formation' In Season 4, Lucina debuted in the Female Division and made quick work of her opponent Princess Daisy. With such an emphatic performance, many assumed this to be the beginning of a path straight to the title. Or so we thought. In her next match, she crossed paths with Sindel of the New Witch Order, and in what many assumed would be an easy victory for Lucina, she was completely and utterly demolished in a manner that left the crowd in a stunned silence. As shows went by, the New Witch Order began to attack other wrestlers, announcing their goal to gain control of any of the Championships. Seeing the New Witch Order make their claims made Lucina come to a realization; they had to be stopped. To do this, she sought out the help of someone who had been a member of the Stable in the past, Terra Branford. Terra however did not want to get involved with the New Witch Order again, and turned down the offer. Undeterred, Lucina went to The Half-Genie Hero Shantae, who had faced both Sindel and Bayonetta in the past. Shantae asked for a match with Lucina first. After a long fight Lucina triumphed, and a new stable was formed. When the newly-christened RPGenie came out to fight the nWo in Breakdown IV however, they found that they were outnumbered, as the nWo had brought Grunty along to ensure the win. Shortly into the fight however, Terra would appear to aid RPGenie, officially joining the Stable as their third member. However, this did not help them in the end, as the nWo won quite handily over the newly formed team. Grunty would use her comeback to smash Terra while Lucina and Shantae bonked into each other while trying to save her from the pin. RPGenie agreed that they would need to spend some time leveling up before their next big chance. Which would come sooner than they thought. 'Season 5: EXPonential Growth' A Tag Team Tournament was announced to decide the next contender for co-op belts held by Still Alive. In order to qualify, RPGenie had to defeat 18 Volts, a team made up of Lightning and Android 18. Perhaps looking to get revenge on RPGenie after her loss to Terra, Lightning brought her A-Game to the fight, and was the clear dominant force in the match. Lucina was having a great deal of difficultly stopping her. Shantae, however, fought back with all she had, and managed to hold on long enough to put Lightning away to qualify. In the tournament itself, RPGenie was seen as a strong contender to win, considering Shantae's strength in the last fight. She showed that strength well against the newly formed Team Rockette, with RPGenie winning the fight quickly. The next fight was a tornado tag match, meaning both fighters had to be at the top of their game, especially against the surprising strength of the Wright Anything Agency. Both Lucina and Shantae fought their strongest to win, with Lucina eventually getting the pin over Maya. As it happens, the final match of the tournament, and the contendership decider, would come down to a rematch between nWo and RPGenie. The rules were thus changed to allow a 6-Woman Tag Team match between the whole of RPGenie and the nWo. With all 6 members in the fight, anything could happen. Each of the fighters went after their respective rivals, with Terra fighting Grunty, Lucina fighting Sindel and Shantae fighting Bayonetta. Despite the fears that Lucina was the weak link of the team, she would be the one to end the match. Lucina used her comeback to smash Grunty while Sindel and Bayonetta bonked into each other while trying to save her from the pin, a role reversal from the ending of their previous fight. And so, the championship match began, with RPGenie vs Still Alive. As the fight went on something weird happened to Shantae, and she stood perfectly still for about 2 and a half minutes. Everyone in the arena was confused by this, and Still Alive seized the opportunity to lay the offense onto Lucina. Being effectively 2v1 for an extended period, RPGenie were unable to recover. Still Alive won what would be the most controversial match in WVGCW Tag Team history. The next show, Shantae approached Other GM Samus Aran with Kitana, who had her Casualette Championship stolen from her by Sindel a few months prior. Since Samus hadn't watched RPGenie's previous match, Shantae was given the task of proving that there was indeed foul play at work. Not only this, but Lucina and Shantae's match on the Halloween special was also affected by the New Witch Order's magic, as Lucina seemingly turned into a ghost, walking through the ropes and floating outside the ring. This allowed their opponents, Double Dash!!, to pick up the win after Peach landed a Cake Cutter on Shantae. Looking for the evidence that the nWo had interfered with her matches, Lucina disguised herself as her descendant, the Hero-King Marth, and offered to help them spread mischief. Doing so, Lucina was able to get a recording of the witches admitting that RPGenie's problems were the result of Bayonetta's "Witch Time." With this proof they were granted a rematch by Still Alive for Breakdown F.I.V.E. To prevent more meddling from the witches, the match was to take place inside Hell in a Cell. Not only that, Terra was also looking to get hands on Gruntilda, who had betrayed her a year ago to the day one-on-one, making the upcoming night a very important one for RPGenie. 'Breakdown F.I.V.E.: Awakening' To the audience's surprise, Shantae would compete before her match for the Gurl Co-op championship. For her recent success in singles competition, she would have the chance to challenge for the Casualette title in a Six-Woman ladder match. Even with another match taking place later that night, Shantae gave it her all. Despite taking some nasty falls, her determination would pay off when she secured the briefcase above the ring and guaranteed her a match against Sindel, who officially became champion later that night. Terra's final battle with Grunty would come not long after, and it would be an Extreme Rules match. Before it could begin, Bayonetta, who had planned on joining her fellow witch for the bout, was attacked by Ayla, and she was taken out, leaving Grunty with no choice but to face her nemesis down one-on-one. In what would be a very long and brutal fight, Terra would finally defeat her adversary, but even with the victory, Terra was not finished with the witch; the Terror of Baltimore put it upon herself to beat the stolen beauty out of Gruntilda, reverting her back to her original form. The final match that night for RPGenie was their second chance at the Gurl Co-Op championship; Lucina and Shantae fought Still Alive once more. While the two teams clashed inside Hell in a Cell, Grunty and Bayonetta ran down the ramp in an attempt to cost their enemies the championship gold yet again. However, these plans were quickly revealed to be futile when Bayonetta catapulted Grunty into the cell wall but had little effect on the structure. With the match running unabated, Lucina and Shantae were able to slowly build momentum against Faith and Chell. Over twenty minutes into the match, Shantae was able to perform all of the necessary steps to her Magic Dance and brought a devastating chop to the grounded Chell. With this strike, Shantae pinned Chell, and RPGenie had became the new Gurl Co-Op champions, ending Still Alive's year-long reign. 'Season 6: Triangle Attack' With Shantae looking to capture Sindel's Casualette Championship, GLaDOS informed RPGenie of the "Freebird Rule," which allowed Terra to wrestle in Gurl Co-Op Championship matches in the half-genie's place. The first set of challengers Terra and Lucina would face were Steak Machina, comprised of Chie Satonaka and the relative newcomer Aigis. Their title match would take place on March 12th and went on to be an incredibly close contest with all four wrestlers showing a great amount of skill; the outcome of the match had Lucina hitting a U Can't Crit Me on Aigis with Terra impeding Chie's attempt at breaking up the pin, retaining the title. With a successful title defense behind them, another critical night for RPGenie would soon come. On the Money in the Bank special, Shantae would finally get her shot at Sindel's title while Lucina and Terra would attempt to defend the tag titles against 18 Volts, comprised of Lightning and Android 18 in the Main Event. Unfortunately for Shantae, Sindel proved to be too strong for her, and she lost the match and her shot at the Casualette Title. Lucina & Terra were up straight after, and the pair did not hold back against their opponents, with Lucina managing to handle both Lightning and 18 early on, before Terra stepped in and single-handedly abolished the pair, pinning Lightning with the Ultima Driver to retain in emphatic fashion. With that impressive win, the belts would be safe until Breakdown. But the trio still had some things to deal with in the mean time. Sheena Fujibayashi, who made a temporary split with her partner, Rydia following the former's winning of the Money in the Bank contract, challenged Lucina to a match. Sheena said that she looked up to Lucina, the two were favorites of early EDBW. What's more, Sheena nearly was Lucina's final opponent during her reign as EDBW champ. Sheena knew that a victory over Lucina would gain her the momentum needed to pick up her singles career. Lucina however had something a bit different in mind. She didn't think Sheena was ready to face her, and had her go up against Shantae first. Both Sheena and Shantae were confused by this but went along anyway. Lucina later explained to Shantae that she wants to fight Sheena either way, if Sheena wins then she'll be more confident. But if she loses then she'll feel that her career rests on the match and also get more drive from that. The two would face each other in a long and grueling match. While Shantae was a strong opponent, Sheena showed tremendous heart and skill and managed to pin her. Sheena confronted Lucina after a talk with Shantae. During their conversation Lucina revealed that their match was booked from Breakdown 06, and it would be a 20 minute Iron Woman match, mirroring Lucina's legendary 8-2 victory over Kerrigan, the match that Sheena lost her chance at having over a year ago. Lucina left Sheena with something to think about before she tried to rewrite history: "Don't ask 'what would have changed,' instead ask: 'would anything have changed.'" As all this was happening, Jet Set Radio were to be RPGenie's next opponents at Breakdown 06. Terra and Shantae would be working together without Lucina for the first time for this match. While Terra proved to be incredibly dominant in the tag scene this season, it had been some time since Shantae (whose singles career had hit a bit of a slump) had been in tags. Against a strong enemy like JSR and without Lucina's overpowered A-rank pair-ups this was shaping up to be the team's toughest battle. Breakdown 06: Conquest Lucina and Sheena's match might have been only 20 minutes but it must have felt like an hour. Both wrestlers took multiple big moves while refusing to stay down. Eventually, with only 6:25 left on the clock Sheena would score the first pin. But Lucina was not done yet, getting two pins in with her Galeforce powerbomb. With 1 minute left, Sheena would score the final pin of the match, after 20 minutes the score was only 2-2. A draw. Lucina promised Sheena a rematch to settle the score in the coming season. Though neither could claim victory, both demonstrated massive strength and will. Later that night, Terra and Shantae would face JSR. JSR had been riding a massive wave coming into this, and it would take the pair everything they had to break it. At first it looked like Terra was trying to solo them like with 18 Volts but it quickly became apparent that the punks were too tough for that. Shantae looked like she was struggling for some parts of the match but was able to keep herself out of too much trouble. But Terra was still the wrestler she's always been, getting in powerful combos, allowing the pair to hit JSR with several big moves. Terra would end this match by hitting Cube with a Terrorizer while Shantae quickly moved in and leveled Gum, stopping her from breaking the pin. Season 7: Mastermind Lucina revealed in a conversation with Lucca Ashtear that she is from the same timeline as The Future Four. Not only that, but Lucina and Lucca appeared to not be on the best of terms. Fearing a confrontation with the Future Four, Lucina recruited her new friend Sheena to join up. Lucina was eager to enter the ring with Sheena, but Sheena was hesitant. As a result their next defense, against Bronze Fist. Bronze Fist's lack of tag-team experience would be a boon for RPGenie, and Lucina put away Ayla with little trouble. RPGenie now claimed the record for most title defenses of the WVGCW Co-Op title. But this victory was short lived. Before the match with Bronze Fist, Sheena was talking with Terra. Terra was attacked with a glass bottle by a mysterious assailant. Sheena ran out to tell the others following the match. While Lucina and Shantae were in shock, Sheena quickly nailed Shantae with her finisher and kicked her out of the ring. Then Rydia came in, holding her Money in the Bank briefcase. The Summoners brutalized the weakened Lucina in a 2v1 handicap match, easily claiming the title. RPGenie might have lost their belts but they kept their honor, and The Summoners may have bit off more than they could chew. Tag Team Record Gallery Rpg1 halloween 2014.png|Lucina and Shantae's Halloween alternate outfits Rpg2 halloween 2014.png|Terra got in the spirit, too I've got nothing better to do than to take this picture.png|RPGenie after winning the Co-Op Championship